A variety of brewing systems or beverage making methods have been developed, which utilize a process of distributing a fluid, such as water, over a brewing substance or combining a fluid or other ingredients with beverage producing ingredients. In order to make coffee drinks with a variety of tastes and flavors to suit one's preference, a handmade pour-over coffee drink has become popular, and a preparation method thereof includes manually pouring hot water from a water kettle with a slow and spiral pour to a filter holder over and through coffee grounds to extract the coffee flavors into a cup or vessel. Most of coffee brewing machines deliver water in a constant vertical flow path or in a horizontally moving path, and cannot perform a pourover action like manual brewing.
It is desirable to provide a pourover device for brewing a beverage which can simulate a manual pourover action.